The Bond That Makes Us Heroes
by SoulRyuu
Summary: Toko along with her childhood friends, begin their dreams of being pokemon trainers. As fate would have it, they are about to figure out the true legend of the "Twin Heroes" and just what it has to do with the strange Team Plasma and the Mysterious 'N' who has beautiful green hair just like the boy that keeps appearing in Toko's dreams. ( Title Pending - PM for Ideas).


**_Ohiyo Mina ! :) _**

_**Okaii so this is my new and first Pokémon Fanfiction ! It follows the storyline of the Pokémon Black & White game - White Version. However I shall be adding my own twist etc ;) x**_

**_I really hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction, As I was inspired by the game storyline as I really love pokemon ! :) x_**

_**Please rate and review ! Would really appreciate it ! And any ideas that you may have for later chapters ! :) xx**_

_**Disclaimer : As much as I would totally love to own Pokémon, Sadly I do not !** _

* * *

In the land of Unova, there is a legend of two heroes, the hero of "Truth" and the hero of "Ideals". Many refer to these heroes as the "Twin Heroes". According to the legend, the two heroes once shared a powerful dragon, but could not decide whether to pursue the power of truth or the power of ideals. As the two heroes couldn't decide which path to choose the powerful dragon split into two parts, Reshiram who followed the path of truth and Zekrom who followed the path of ideals. It is said that the "Twin Heroes" of past fought one another using these two powerful dragons and after a long and fierce battle between the "Twin Heroes" and the powerful dragons, both Zekrom and Reshiram were reverted into a stone orb like forms, one as dark as the midnight sky and the other as light as the heavens. The two powerful dragons are said to stay in the stone orb like forms into they are awoken by the next legendary heroes of Unova.

Over 2,500 years have passed since the legend and supposed events of the "Twin Heroes" began and many people have long since forgotten about the "Twin Heroes" legend. However there is a group of people who have known about the "Twin Heroes" legend and are planning to capture the legendary dragons in order to rule over all of Unova. This group is known as Team Plasma, a notorious group who use whatever means necessary to get what they want. The only way to stop Team Plasma would be for the next heroes of legend to except their fate and prevent Team Plasma from reaching  
their ultimate goal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

_The sound of a little boy crying echoed from within the darkness. Everywhere I looked there was nothing but the sound of a little boy crying and never ending darkness. Reaching out into the darkness I moved my hands around the area, moving ever so slightly forward in hopes of finding something to follow or give me a clue as to where I was. Not knowing where I was going or what was in front of me I couldn't prevent myself from falling and suddenly I tripped over my own feet and went hurtling towards the ground. Quickly I put my hands in front of my face and closed my eyes as I waited for the impact with the ground, however it never came and I felt as if my body was floating. _

_Opening my eyes slowly I looked out and found my face inches away from the ground and gasped. Suddenly a cold shiver ran down my spine and my body fell to the ground with a loud thump. I slowly got up from the ground and rubbed my head. As I continued rubbing my head a cold shiver ran down my spine again and a deep voice emitted throughout the darkness. My back stiffened as the voice rang out the darkness, "Help him! Please you must help my master! You're the only one who can!". Feeling a presence behind me, I turned to look but found nothing but the darkness. Scared, I wrapped my arms around my body and closed my eyes in hopes of the voice going away but it didn't, "Please Toko! Please help my master!" My hold body tensed as the voice mentioned my name. How did it know my name? And who was this master that it kept speaking of? The voice repeated the same thing again, struggling to keep the panic out of its voice._

_Suddenly a huge door of light opened before my eyes. Looking into the door of light I saw what looked like a child's room, filled with masses of toys and things children would only dream of having. I continued to scan the wonderful room of toys in awe when suddenly I heard the crying from earlier again. Sat near a bed was a little boy with bright green hair, it was the most beautiful green I had ever seen and sat around the little boy was Pokémon I couldn't even recognise. The Pokémon all had sad and worried expressions on their faces as they looked at the little boy. I suddenly felt like I wanted to hold the little boy in my arms and not only stop him from crying but remove the worried and sad expressions from the Pokémon's faces. Suddenly I felt something cold drip on my face and moved my hand to wipe it away and suddenly realised that I had started crying. Since when did I start crying? Feeling foolish I quickly wiped away the tears with the back of my hand as I continued looking at the little boy. Suddenly the voice from before emitted from the darkness behind me and I turned my head to look but found nothing once again. "Toko your tears are truly that of compassion. I thank you for shredding tears at my master's expense. Please Toko, can you help my master?" I looked back to the little boy from the window of light and felt my heart twinge in pain at the sight. Nodding I turned back to the darkness, "Yes, I'll help your master", then suddenly everything went black._

* * *

**_Ohiyo Mina !_**

**_So that was the end of chapter one ! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it ! Any ideas please let me know ! _**

**_I'll update as soon as possible ! :) xx_**


End file.
